


【主教扎】永恒年轻之地

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

1.

莫扎特从巴黎回来的时候科洛雷多刚刚从克拉根福特返回萨尔茨堡，克拉根福特虽与萨尔茨堡地界有别，但也归亲王大主教所统领，他的税制改革引起了当地部分地方官员的不满，少数反对改革的巴伐利亚派官僚更借机颇有微词于他过于激进，大主教强制耐着性子前去调停，奔波数日中全靠多年积淀的修养堪堪压制住了烧了一路的怒意，回到萨尔茨堡时已疲惫尽显。

莫扎特便是在这个时候回来的。阿尔科伯爵来通报时面色犹豫，想来是拿不准如何说辞方能不使主教本就不佳的心情平添一层恶劣，也料想此时并不是一个好时机。

“回来？”科洛雷多从堆得有他三本厚重藏书那么高的公文与信件中抬起头来。但是阿尔科担忧中的怒火并没有降临。科洛雷多说这句的声音不重，较之平时可谓极轻，似是接连奔忙的倦意还未消褪，在阿尔科面前他也省去了一番掩饰这些的功夫。他闭了闭眼睛，眉头仍未舒展。“他是抵达萨尔茨堡了吗，还是已经在门外了？”

“他已抵达萨尔茨堡。”阿尔科答道，“按照您之前对利奥波德·莫扎特的应允，小莫扎特可以重新在您这里供职，按说不日便应当前来亲见您，当对您不计前嫌的宽容心怀感恩。老莫扎特也急于如此。只是您也是于昨日方才返回，这一程又诸多操劳，”阿尔科面露忧色，“我想兴许您需要多休息几日，便通知莫扎特家里先候着了，待您先定下时间，我立时便去转达。”

科洛雷多放下笔，蹙眉低头思索了片刻。“就明天吧。”而后又补充：“如果他准备好了的话。”

待到翌日，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特出现在科洛雷多办公室里时展现出了罕见的安静。科洛雷多用拇指转了转印戒，审视地打量着他，这位曾经飞扬跋扈地同自己翻脸的少年此时脸上的无神大约一半来自于对科洛雷多本人的厌恶，一半来自于巴黎赠予他的重击。科洛雷多又等了一阵，桌子上一张整改汇报的批文中断于一个没有写完的语尾，科洛雷多扫了那张牛皮纸一眼，在两人之间诡异又理所当然的沉默里渐觉烦躁了起来。

“让我想一想，你来见我就是为了扮演一根杵着的木桩，我说得可对？”科洛雷多不冷不热地缓慢开口。

“您认为是对的，又会有什么错误呢。”莫扎特垂着眼睛盯着远处地面上的某一处。“如果您还记得，按您以往的规矩，您没问话前我是不能开口说话的。”

科洛雷多冷笑一声。若不是他已知晓眼前这人遭了什么变故，他大概可以为这句冷淡又精妙的讽刺鼓个掌。

“你现下倒是知道我的规矩了？想是你父亲终于教会了你如何服从？”

莫扎特以一种迅猛的气势抬起头来，他身体已然微微前倾，脚下似要迈出一步。科洛雷多因此得见那双一闪而过的眼睛，那种浅色富有一种原始的袒露感，仿佛使得情绪天生难以掩盖，但随即它们又隐匿了在那些乱七八糟的额前碎发后面。莫扎特收回了反击的姿态，手指也再度垂下。

科洛雷多深深皱紧了眉头，莫扎特这幅——多半是今天来这之前被他父亲万般叮嘱训导的——低眉顺眼的模样着实让他瞧着心里不快。他将眼底的批文拿起暂且搁到了一边，手指沾到了未干透的墨渍，指肚上留下了一小片乌青。一阵疲惫的上涌让他决定结束这场无意义的谈话。

“我知道你在巴黎遭了些变故，失去了一些东西。”他站起来走到窗边，没看向莫扎特的方向。“你不必摆出此番姿态。你的恭顺不由衷，也就无意义，我也不指望你尚存一丝感激。你回去吧。这个月你可歇息一阵，到你觉得可以作曲了为止，薪水仍按我之前书面答允你的照发，你只需在必要的场合出席演奏管风琴即可。如此你若还是不满意，我也不知道能再给你什么了；你若因重新回到我这里谋职而觉屈辱，那我也没其他办法。你看起来也没什么别的选择。”

屋子里静默了良久，久到科洛雷多甚至为想象中即将到来的争吵打好了腹稿。莫扎特却只是自始至终低着头。

“您真是……同以前一样自以为是。”科洛雷多最终听到他轻声说，“您让我可以在家呆着，照发我薪水，您以为这就是宽容和体恤了。您以为我现在不能作曲了吗？您觉得我很悲惨和可怜是不是？”

科洛雷多吸气，呼气。瞧瞧，莫扎特永远能点燃他的无名怒火，哪怕声音细如蚊蝇。“我没有可怜你。”他阴沉下来嗓子。

莫扎特抬起头，自打进门来头一回将目光迎向他，像在等他下一句。科洛雷多只是稍一停顿的功夫，那个目光就又垂下去了。莫扎特转身迈步，走到门口，手搭上了门把手又放下。

“主教大人。”科洛雷多好久没听过莫扎特用这个称谓称呼他了。“您知道我失去了什么？”

科洛雷多沉吟了一下。他判断莫扎特的这一句并不是又一个嘲讽和反问，于是他答道：“我有所耳闻。”

“主教。”莫扎特回过头来，声音不易察觉地颤动着。也许是科洛雷多缓和下来的口气让眼前的人收到了某种可以继续说下去的信号。“我母亲……我没能带母亲一起回来。我把她留在了巴黎。”

科洛雷多的手在他自己意识到之前伸出了些许，又在意识到之后垂了回去。他轻微地张了张嘴又合上。莫扎特跟他说这个不是为了向他寻求一段祷词的，他从莫扎特望着他目光里明晰地知晓了这一点。那双眼睛颜色看上去更加浅了，眼眶都红了一小圈，但那张面容不卑不亢，也不见示弱。科洛雷多认知到莫扎特寻求的只是诉说本身。

这个年轻人在缓步离开甚至没有给科洛雷多时间来组织一个回复。

空气的潮湿和气闷一直持续到子夜时刻。科洛雷多从书桌后起身，揉了揉眉心，熄了两支即将燃尽至底的蜡烛，提了灯走出书房。未至走远，便见阿尔科步履匆匆从走廊另一头迎上，手里持着烛台，替他将路照得更亮些。科洛雷多诧异道：“怎么还未去休息？”

阿尔科叹了叹气。“我刚刚把那小莫扎特送走，大人。他不知怎地竟一直留到这么晚，在琴房发现他人影时吓了我一跳。”

科洛雷多皱眉。“都午夜了。他现在才走？”

“是的，大人。”阿尔科回道，“我也是适才才知他今天一直躲在琴房里。方才看到我了还不愿意走呢。可这都几时了呀，老利奥波德在家可不得被急坏了。我便催他，催他到宫门口他才不做声地离开了。”

科洛雷多眉头越拧越紧，没有接话。他沉默了片刻，把手里的提灯交给了阿尔科。

“去把这个给他。”他说，“再派一名侍卫送他到家为止。”他思索了一瞬，又冷笑一声。“他若是不乐意，说我又要监视他，那便算了。”

“他可别这般不识好歹才好。”阿尔科愤然道，又忧心忡忡。“那请您在此稍候，我去叫人再给您送一盏灯来。”

“不必。”科洛雷多摆摆手，“我再拿个烛台便是，够用了。你去找他吧。”

阿尔科躬身后匆匆离开后，科洛雷多又回转去了书房。他取了一支蜡烛点上，向窗外望了一眼。此时层云厚积，灰蒙阴冷，月亮被遮住了大半。待到他回到寝室，做完晚祷，盥洗完毕于床上躺下后，噼啪的雨声已然砸向窗檐，经久不绝。

这场大雨来势迅猛，几近数天未间断，鲜有放晴时刻。科洛雷多在第二个阴雨缠绵的上午注意到了南廊地毯上那一串湿哒哒的鞋印，这些印子和那双奇怪的靴子本身一样有着不是那么常见的纹路——它们通向哪里显而易见。

科洛雷多没有为他整洁的地毯被糟蹋而生出怒气，这使他怀着某种奇特的恼火驻足了片刻。有那么一个瞬间他想跟过去看看，但是他若有三分好奇，便有七分犹豫。所幸繁忙时常会拯救人于泥潭，饶是亲王大主教，在世俗常理中也不总是享有例外的特权。所以待到科洛雷多再次被那串鞋印攫取了心神时，他的萨尔茨堡已然入夜。那时一声闪电的碎裂声在窗外看不真切的远处炸响，接着便是隆隆的使人发闷的雷声，他便又没来由地又想起了午前的走廊地毯上那些使他分心的泥泞和水渍。

守夜的侍卫在他的挥手示意中退下。科洛雷多停在那扇门前。来时的走廊上已看不出半分泥与水留下的印记，宫中的仆人怕是都道主教大人苛刻严厉，湿漉漉的污渍早被清理一新，但科洛雷多也由此失去了对眼前房间里情况的判断。

他皱眉原地伫立了一会儿，里面依然安静得出奇。然而世间就是有这许多偏偏，就在他准备返回之时，屋内传出一声琴键的声响，只有一响，但科洛雷多还是在倾倒的雨声里捕捉到了它。

莫扎特还在里面。确认了这一信息的科洛雷多转头看了看走廊窗外明显不会转停的暴雨，一时竟被片刻的困惑所扰，不知该进去发怒还是该松一口气。他搭上门把的手又放下了，但是他确信他已经弄出了某种咔哒的声响，只能寄希望于它被雨声掩盖。

但凡与莫扎特有关的事情，他往往都不能遂愿。如果琴凳的挪动声、靴子踩过地毯的摩擦声都清晰可闻，那他又指望什么呢。科洛雷多动了动下巴，正了一下身子，准备迎接这轮不知道会发展成什么样的交谈，如果他们双方的音量都不会越来越高的话。但是那阵心浮气躁（科洛雷多在心里哼了一声）的脚步声在门前停下了。

可莫扎特没有如他想象的那般推门而出，他觉得莫扎特已经在门后停留了足够久，甚至让他有时间盯着门愣神，而这扇门后莫扎特就在站在那。他不知道他们为何要这样隔着门站着，这难道不够愚蠢可笑么，他心道，可这也正如他不知道自己为何还没有转身就走。

他想了想，离开前还是把提灯留在了门外。

一会儿后，兢兢业业的伯爵被唤至科洛雷多卧室前。主教吩咐道：“去把莫扎特之前在这里留宿时住的房间收拾出来。”

伯爵做了一个介于点头和叹气之间的动作。“大人呀，小莫扎特此次回来，您不计曾经的冲撞和冒犯这是您的宽厚，可您做的这些也须得让他知晓，让他心怀感念，日后不再跟您置气才好。”

科洛雷多沉默了些许。“罢了。”他的声音被雨声盖得听不真切。“我跟一个二十出头的孩子计较什么。”

科洛雷多不知道那一晚莫扎特到底有没有在他宫里过夜，还是冒雨回了家。他让人在殿门口备了伞，似乎也并未有使用过的痕迹。无论如何，他接连几天白天都没有见到莫扎特，尽管他知道莫扎特这几天日日会出现在他宫殿的琴房，也不与人说话，在里面一呆就是一天。科洛雷多并不是没有一丁点好奇，若是一定要说，莫扎特的过分安静反而使他分心，没有那些与侍女调情的蜜语甜言通过仆人间的传递飘进他耳朵里，也没有擅自开设赌局和喝得酊酩大醉的放浪行径，科洛雷多却因这份不寻常的清静而皱眉次数更多。他也有考虑过是否有必要推开琴房的门一探端倪，但一来是自觉不能失了自持，二来也是着实分身乏术，变革的推行永远阻碍重重，无形的壁垒由萨尔茨堡向着整个奥地利缓慢扩散，这段日子他没有一天能在日落之间享得片刻喘息。

而夜晚是他允许自己稍微遵从一丝本心的时刻。他会听到琴声。自打上次莫扎特察觉他立于琴房门外后，他接连几夜，会在大约同一时段听到琴声。时间准到让他甚至要相信莫扎特就是在等他从书房出来了。他循声而去。在第一夜，莫扎特的琴声重新在这座宫殿里响起的第一个夜晚，他伫立许久，动弹不得。他若有所察这阵子莫扎特低落消沉，可那些旋律却何以如此透澈明快，又排山倒海？他的身体轻颤，他明白这并不是窗外的骤雨将疾风挤进窗间缝隙的缘故。而延绵的琴键起落的声响，在这片经久不竭将天幕垂落的雷雨中竟没有被掩盖分毫。

莫扎特在他的主教宫留宿的夜晚琴声总会响起。科洛雷多发现这竟是大多数时候。他不知晓莫扎特为什么倒是宁愿接连在他这里住着也不回家，但在旋律起始的那些瞬间，科洛雷多总是会生出一些似乎并不那么恰当的快慰。

能把他从劳心一整日的泥泞中挖出来的事物少之又少，那扇琴房的门后就有着其中一样。

万籁俱寂的午夜则多半是莫扎特不在。他路过琴房，见那门半敞着，便终究是没忍住向里望去。乐谱在地毯上不成体统地散作一团，另有几张在琴键上东倒西歪摇摇欲坠，连琴凳上都落了一张，一半躺在那方皮质的垫子上，一半从边缘搭垂下来。他盯着一地的乐谱，犹豫着是否要进去将它们捡起放好，却见那些泛黄的纸质上浮着星星点点的污渍，远看竟似喷溅的血污，暗红刺眼，他皱眉快步走上前，方才看清那是被云层遮得七七八八的月亮投下的斑驳。

他克制着让自己的目光不要在眼前的牛皮纸上停留，他的尊严不允许他此时做出类似觊觎一样的举动。他都能想象出来莫扎特会怎么冲他咋咋呼呼：“我不需要您监督我！”

科洛雷多快速站起，将一地的狼藉和脑子里恼人的声音都留在脑后。

事实证明，即便他屈尊帮忙收拾了乐谱，莫扎特也会在第二天把那里恢复原样——莫扎特自己的原样。当负责打扫的仆人小心翼翼地向主教请示意见，委婉地表示今日堆在地上的乐谱更多了，询问是否需要打扫时，科洛雷多只是淡淡地说了一句：“随他去。”

但这给科洛雷多带来了一个间接的通知，莫扎特今日在宫里。像赴一个并不存在的约，琴声又一次在夜间奏响，他也又一次站在了琴房门前。他准许自己以一个些微放松的姿势靠在了门旁的墙上。可今天这份光景并没有持续很久。

“什么事？”科洛雷多看到阿尔科神色惊慌地向他走来，直起身问道。

“大人。”伯爵迅速躬身行礼，将手里里紧紧捏着两张已经起皱的信纸递上。“罗马来的急函。”

屋里的琴声戛然而止，而科洛雷多此时无暇去顾及这个。他读完信时脸色已然有些发白。“去把我的外衣拿来，让人备马。”科洛雷多即刻下令道，“点一个五人队伍随我先走，立时便出发。”

“大人！”阿尔科急道，“您不必急在这一时呀。夜色已深，路上多有危险，倘若您坚持要连夜赶路，请允许我同行。”

“你留在这。”科洛雷多沉着地指出，“若是一旦情况有变，我需要萨尔茨堡有人接应。”

但他在匆忙走出几步后停下了片刻，他听到了身后琴房门被拉开的声响。他回过头，莫扎特站在那里，显是毛手毛脚冲出来的，外套乱七八糟地搭在身上。这是科洛雷多在他俩那次谈话后第一次见到莫扎特，他不知道莫扎特是被那件扑棱棱的外套衬得更加单薄，还是真的只是更瘦了。莫扎特咬着嘴唇看着他，手指张开又蜷了起来。

科洛雷多在转身离开前冲莫扎特点了点头，算作这些天里对他琴声的致意。可直到他从走廊的尽头拐到前厅之前，他仍能感到莫扎特那双浅蓝的眼睛在颤抖地注视着他。

.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

萨尔茨堡在冬日的深夜里沉寂着。细密的落雨时断时续，坠地之声起伏淅沥，执着不休，似乎誓要拖足到大雪降下前的最后一刻。

在此般掺杂着雨声的无形肃穆里，大主教的总管家手提风灯，在大厅门外的檐顶下来回踱步，步履焦急，又从口袋里翻出一张信纸，对着烛光反复确认，像生怕有什么疏漏。信纸也只有一张简短的便条那般大小，边缘已经因看得太多次而磨得泛起了毛边儿。阿尔科伯爵将信再度收好，差人将快要燃尽的烛芯换了新的，又开始了新一轮的左右走动。

马蹄疾步而来的声响在此时便格外清晰可闻了。伯爵急忙迎了出去，几骑人马出现在了视线里，片刻间便到了近前，当先一人直径勒马来到殿门前，黑色的斗篷在背后被风吹得扬起又落下，他扬手一提收紧缰绳，翻身下马，没有在意长靴上被雨水溅起的零星泥泞。

“大人！”阿尔科上前行礼，接过马具的套索，打量了对方的目光混着一种焦虑和仔细，似是这当口也顾不得僭越与否那许多。

科洛雷多示意侍卫们各自下去，快速地冲伯爵一点头。

会客厅的壁炉中火焰与炭火的碰撞蹦出轻微的噼啪声响。科洛雷多陷进一旁的圆形沙发里，头抵着靠背闭目养神，眉间紧绷。斗篷搭在了一旁，他的头发和衣服上未干的雨水在沙发上晕出不规则的水迹。他抬起一只手覆盖在眼睛上，休息了一会儿，直到阿尔科端着毛巾与茶水再次进来后方才坐起了身子。

伯爵看起来心有余悸，惊魂未定。“谢天谢地，您平安归来了。我接到消息，罗马那边出了大乱子，您又去了这许多日……”他停顿了一下，“您还好吗？”

“我没事。”科洛雷多盯着地毯，宛若在愣神，没有阻止阿尔科把更多蜡烛点亮。“我去了几日？”

伯爵答道：“算上今夜，您统共去了十五日。”

科洛雷多手指抵住眉心揉了揉。“我们甚至都没有到罗马。刚抵达威尼斯的前一站特雷维索，就接到信函告知事态已晚，不必前去。埃斯波西托家族最被寄予厚望的小儿子重伤不治，被召回了上帝身边。”

阿尔科低声惊呼一声。科洛雷多手指捏紧了些。“这是人为蓄意。此一族派系过于庞大，跟宫廷千丝万缕摘扯不清，早些年就内斗不断，几支旁系手中还有兵权，简直荒唐。现下小规模暴动蔓延，连威尼斯沿线都不再安定。”

“那皇帝陛下的意思……”阿尔科踌躇道。

科洛雷多闭眼摇了摇头。

阿尔科犹豫了一下，坚定的神色在他脸上不是那么太常见，但此刻他像是仍决定斗胆相劝。“那么您便早些休息吧，新的律法要推行本也不是一朝一夕之事，并且，哎呀……您已经连夜赶路这许多日……”

科洛雷多沉默不语。片刻后他睁眼突兀地道：“他也就才二十多岁。”

阿尔科一愣。“那位长眠的年轻人。”科洛雷多皱眉回忆，“我十多年前见过他一面，一个聪慧的孩子，年纪轻轻在医学上已经略有造诣，到临头却终是也救不回自己……”科洛雷多停下了，他目光朝向一点但又什么都没在看。

“大人，”阿尔科担忧道，“您真的累了，来吧，我送您回房。”

科洛雷多点点头表示同意。“去给我拿点药物来吧。”他不舒服地扯了扯衣领，后来干脆把紧绑在脖颈处的高领解了开来，在阿尔科惊讶的目光中扯下缠绕在皮肤上的绷带，他淋了雨，那一圈临时又简陋的布料湿漉漉的，洇了些模糊不清的污痕，不知是水是血。

“您这是……！”阿尔科倒吸了一口冷气，“唉，您……我都不知道您受伤了，您若是早点告知……”

“在特雷维索挨的。”科洛雷多倒是很冷静。“遇袭时技不如人，也没什么可说。我从因身体原因不能习武后就没有过多研习剑技了。好在这次随身带了把短刃，来回了几个回合，在守卫赶来前也不至太过狼狈。”

科洛雷多的本意是让他不必过于忧心，可这番话并没有起到什么安慰作用。可怜的阿尔科像是经不起更多惊吓了，他不安地摩挲着手背，科洛雷多觉得如果不是碍于礼数，他的管家马上就要连连叹气。“请您先回房稍候，我这就给您取些药膏和新的绷带来……”

“我不在的这些时日这里可都还好？”科洛雷多在阿尔科转身出去前问道。

“一切都好，大人。”阿尔科尽职尽责地答道，“并没有什么风声波及到萨尔茨堡，若不是您的来信，连我都尚不知道这些事。想来慕尼黑那边也是一切如常，选帝侯阁下还在筹办来年开春的社交季活动，差了来使问您是否有意愿出席，信件我已整理妥当放于您办公桌上了。”

科洛雷多小幅度点了一下头，没再说话。

但是科洛雷多没有直接回卧室。他还想着另一件事。他把外套重新扣好，让黑色的高领挡在脖子周围。这不太舒服，他已经扯下了之前变得泛黄的绷带，而他衣服上的雨水并没有在短暂的谈话中被炉火的温度烤干。冰凉的水气摩擦着伤口，他皱了皱眉，但还是提了灯，慢慢走到了通向南面的走廊。

琴房的门虚掩着。窗外的雨声于他走前并无太大差别，而显然今夜不会有琴声。现下已然凌晨，他又离开了这许多天，莫扎特或许早已不在宫里住了也未可知。但科洛雷多实在是太疲倦了，他思忖着，他可以自己碰一碰，他自己碰一碰那些琴键也是好的，即使与小提琴相比他的钢琴造诣可谓远远不及，但他此时仍是从心里某个地方渴望那些声响。

他默默地，缓慢地推开门。他甚至不知道他为什么要这般放轻动作。与预想中没有太大出入，他看到了一地的乐谱，这让他怀着奇特的感受松了口气，这些谱子证明至少这些日子里这房间还有着人的气息——那个年轻音乐家的气息——不至黯淡死寂。他将提灯稍稍举高，迈步进了里面，再次将视线投向地毯，但这次他看清了，那些承载着乐谱的牛皮纸上污渍零落，颜色深一块浅一块，映出大小不一的暗红色，竟似一片片干透的血迹。

科洛雷多睁大眼睛，倒着后退了两步。他突然意识到他其实并非第一次看到这番景象。他想到在他出发之前，有一日夜间他踏进琴房也看到了乐谱上的血污，但转瞬即逝——那难道不是月亮的影子投下的错觉吗？

他喉咙发干，心脏发紧，他快步走上前去，那些红色在他眼前便愈发清晰了起来。他蹲下身子仔细察看，喷溅的血迹竟由乐谱一路延伸至地毯，他顺着继续瞧去，这一路暗红像拖了一条长尾巴，断断续续拖至了靠墙一面的沙发上，而那张沙发上一个人裹着一身白衣，闭目躺在那里。

有那么一瞬间，科洛雷多脑子里嗡地一响。雨声被无限放大，淹没了他全部的感官。他快步上前，脚下竟有些发颤。莫扎特躺在沙发上一动不动，一条胳膊垂了出来，手背搭在地上。那只在莫扎特过瘦的手臂上显得松垮的袖子正乱糟糟地翻卷着，露出他的半条胳膊，而从那袖子内部，几道刺眼的殷红色淌了出来，沿着他的小臂和手指渗进地毯。

来到沙发前的科洛雷多觉得自己的膝盖磕到了地上，但他暂时顾不上这个。他伸手放到莫扎特鼻子下面，感知到了气息的流动后眼前的眩晕才得以稍作缓解。

“莫扎特。”科洛雷多推了推他，压低了声音。“醒一醒。”

莫扎特没睁眼，只是闭着的眼睑无意识地动了动。

“沃尔夫冈。”科洛雷多又叫了他一声，晃了晃他肩膀，力道微微加重了些。莫扎特动了一下脑袋，嘴里发出了一声熟睡中的人要醒转时那种模糊不清的声音。他看上去有些费力地撑了几下才撑开眼皮，科洛雷多屏着呼吸看着那双浅蓝的眼睛在半耷拉的眼皮后面显露出来。

而莫扎特本人一脸惺忪，他有点迷茫地转过脸，视线落在科洛雷多脸上，科洛雷多不清楚他的伤势情况不敢轻举妄动，莫扎特看清了眼前的人后慢慢张大了眼睛。

随后莫扎特低呼了一声。“您回来了。”他的声音仿佛梦呓，好像还露出了一个迷糊的浅笑。科洛雷多一愣。莫扎特就似完全对这一地的血迹置身事外似的，像一个没睡醒的人那样揉了揉眼睛，又问道：“您去哪儿了？”

“先别管这个。”科洛雷多皱了皱眉，“你伤到哪里了？”

莫扎特困惑地眨了两下眼睛。“您在说什么呀？”

科洛雷多有点恼火了。“别给我装傻。”他嗓音低沉发哑，一把握住莫扎特的手腕抬了起来。“你看看你这里……”

他的话头卡在了那里。科洛雷多说了一半停住了。他不敢置信地瞪着莫扎特的胳膊，那只手臂和往常并无二致，过分苍白的皮肤，卷得乱七八糟的袖子，而适才的血迹已然不见，消失无踪。科洛雷多发颤的目光转向地毯，乐谱，所有深浅不一的红色尽数不见了。一圈过后他又看回到了莫扎特脸上。

“我刚才看到……”他犹疑不定的话语还是漏了出来。他不确定自己是不是在向莫扎特寻求一个答案。

莫扎特猛然把胳膊抽了回来。他窜下沙发倒退了几步，这下他倒像是从睡意里完全清醒了，瞪着科洛雷多的目光也恢复了如平日一般。他双臂紧绷，一只手还伸向背后，这个姿态让科洛雷多一阵气血上涌，莫扎特这副模样就好像身后有什么东西要护着一样——莫扎特以为他会对他做什么？他把他当什么人了？

“您看见什么了？”莫扎特声音不大但质疑地发问。

“我不应该看见什么？”科洛雷多冷笑一声，敏锐而尖刻。“你在对我戒备什么？”

“我没有戒备您！”莫扎特立时反驳道，“我是知道您今天要回来才……”

他的话被推门声打断了。阿尔科拿着药物和一卷绷带出现了在门前。这位伯爵脸上的惊讶不比莫扎特此时的少。科洛雷多疲惫地闭了闭眼，料想阿尔科是去了他卧室发现没人才找到了这里。

“你怎么还没去睡？”阿尔科吃惊问道，科洛雷多知道这话是冲着莫扎特。

“是您说他今天回来的。”莫扎特瞪过去。阿尔科像是被莫扎特直接用“他”来指科洛雷多而吓坏了，还是当着科洛雷多本人的面。莫扎特下一眼看到阿尔科手上的东西，又拧着眉头补充了一句：“我说了我没受伤！”

科洛雷多累了。屋子里在莫扎特那句话之后出现短暂的安静，只有敲打在窗户上的雨声细细绵绵，不知疲倦。但科洛雷多此刻已不想再多作一声。疲劳侵袭着他的四肢百骸，他连续数日没睡好，他脖子上的剑伤没有愈合，被雨和水气缠绕得阵阵作痛。现在他还出现了幻觉。他朝阿尔科轻轻一扬头，示意阿尔科跟自己一起离开。他能感到阿尔科神色复杂又忧虑地在他和莫扎特之间看了看，但他现下不想去想任何事。

但他脚步在上楼梯前被迫停下了。他的左手被人从背后拉住。科洛雷多昏昏沉沉的大脑有片刻的怔愣。那几乎是一个莽撞的拉扯，但是他感到温度自手心蔓延开来。很奇怪。科洛雷多停在那里。那只手上有汗湿，可是仍是温热的。

科洛雷多回过头。莫扎特直视着他，涨着脸，那神情就如同一贯的那样横冲直撞冒冒失失。莫扎特又向前迈了一步，科洛雷多皱眉迎向那个视线。

“这个绷带不是给我准备的，对不对？”莫扎特轻声问。“您受伤……”

“莫扎特！”科洛雷多抬高了声音打断他。莫扎特抿着嘴，但是仍然勇敢地望向他。科洛雷多不得不移开目光才能继续说下去。他将手从莫扎特的手中移了出来，最终又摆出冷淡的姿态抬起头。

“假设我能指望你明白这些利害，”科洛雷多也向他欺近一步道，“我希望你能管好你的嘴巴。”

.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

科洛雷多觉得自己写了一整天的回信。十五日间堆积起来的事情永远比他预计得还要多，可偏偏他又没法长时间低头，药膏刺激得他又疼又痒，绑得紧紧的领子与绷带的摩擦也没有起到丁点好作用，他不得不写上几行就重新抬起头，但又不能放任自己长时间仰着靠在椅背上——这会使他还未从疲劳与疼痛中恢复来的身体放松懈怠，进而大脑也跟着昏昏欲睡。

这一天当中阿尔科在临近午间与日落之前来给他换过两次药。第一次的时候欲言又止，第二次的时候科洛雷多让他有话直说。

“您这一下……恐怕伤愈后是会要留下疤痕的。”

阿尔科说得谨慎。但是相比阿尔科小心的神色，科洛雷多也只是点了点头。他有把握将掩盖做足，唯一只需知情人嘴巴严实。至于待到这事儿演变成不知道什么样的版本流传到他的统辖领地及周边城市之日，这时间已经足够他把想办的事情办成。但阿尔科担心的重点显然与他不尽相同。这位忠心的管家似乎还未从大主教差点有了性命之虞的忧心中缓过来，尽管科洛雷多自己在他面前表现得浑不在意。

入夜后，科洛雷多没有再劳烦这位管家。时间已然不早，他自己取了点药，遣了侍卫下去，在卧室里解了上衣，将绷带一圈一圈绕着解下。冷气扎向皮肤让他从倦意中稍微清醒了些，捂了大半天的药物里辛辣与发涩的味道散发开来，科洛雷多皱了皱眉，走到书桌旁将窗户打开了一点缝隙。

他就是在这个时候听到门外一声轻响的。

科洛雷多停下了动作。风从窗缝中涌进来，在空当儿里发出低鸣，桌上烛台中的蜡烛被吹熄了。门不自然地动了一下，科洛雷多捕捉到了那声微弱的吱呀声。他缓慢地后退几步，让靴子与地毯的摩擦不弄出响动，退到了他昨夜归来时所着的外衣旁，悄无声息地摸出短剑。

而对方显然对此事不太熟稔也不够决断。科洛雷多在黑暗里耐心地等着对方把门又推开了一些，待走廊上的烛光透进屋子时上前他一把扣住那人的手腕——他闪过一瞬的诧异，没料想如此轻易便会得手——将那个身体抵在屋内的墙上，肩膀与他贴在了一起，整个身子逼近着压了过去限制住对方的挣扎范围，短剑的刃面斜架于对方精瘦的脖子前。

随后科洛雷多楞了一愣。他抬起眼。

莫扎特一头乱糟糟的金发正顶在墙面上，脖子向后仰着试图躲开眼前的危险，喉结在吓坏了的吞咽中起伏，眼睛睁大着瞪着他。

科洛雷多浑身僵硬。

眼前那颗脑袋不安地动了动，这成了一个打破短暂静默的信号。脑袋前那几撮恼人的头发扫到了科洛雷多的脸。科洛雷多像清醒过来似地震怒地后退，甚至一时都忘了质问莫扎特的来意。他几乎是粗暴地转身把短剑扔在了桌子上，在惊怒之余试图理顺出他所能想到的最具斥责性的开场白，但是没有成功。他拒绝去设想适才他若是一旦失了火候导致下了重手的情况，尽管他清楚这决计不可能发生。

可莫扎特偏就有能将事态变得更糟的本事。他又吞咽了一口，竟反而向前踏上了一步。“您当时就是经历了这样……”他低声问道，视线落在科洛雷多的脖子上。

很好，科洛雷多阴沉着脸，他之前刚刚拿下绷带，现在这道口子在这个不相干的人面前毫无遮盖，狰狞，红肿，张牙舞爪，彻底裸露无遗。他没有回答莫扎特，他走到桌前把蜡烛重新点起，又点了一盏提灯。接着他从一旁的盒子里取出新的绷带，剪了缠回脖子上。莫扎特原地站着默不作声，目光跟着他的动作移动。科洛雷多对付完了那些布条后重新将衣扣系起来，待要系到领口时莫扎特像忍不住似的又出声了：“您就让领子敞着吧！别压着它了，看着就疼。我一会儿就走。”

科洛雷多停了一下。然后他放下手，算是默认了这个提议。“你最好有个好借口。”他从嗓子里挤出一句话。“你鬼鬼祟祟的来我这是要做什么？”

莫扎特的表情像是受到了冒犯。“我来您这里没错，但我没有鬼鬼祟祟。”他一字一句道，毫不掩饰气愤，“我是没有想好，所以没有敲门，但是您的门也没关好呀，我怎会料到它一碰就开？”

瞧这一套一套的说辞。科洛雷多皱起眉头。但莫扎特说完打了一个哆嗦，身子缩了缩。深夜的风把窗叶吹得晃了两晃，科洛雷多扫了他一眼，过去关了门，又走到窗前关上了窗。一转头他就对上了莫扎特直直看过来的、还眨了两下的眼睛。

科洛雷多的那句“你到底来干什么”的质问就这么吞了回去。距昨夜的情形还不足一天，莫扎特的来意其实并不难猜测。科洛雷多目光快速在房间里瞥了一圈，最终还是不得不落在眼前唯一的选择上。

他朝他的床的方向扬了扬头。“坐。”他对莫扎特道。

莫扎特的眼睛又眨了眨，这下还眨得很快速。

“怎么，”科洛雷多假笑了一下，“这屋子只有两处地方可坐，如果你没有不学无术到不了解卧室这个词的意思，那么便会知道这里并不是一个会为一场谈话准备多余椅子的地方。还是说你想坐书桌后面，让我坐床上？”

莫扎特吐了吐舌头，来到床边坐了下去。“您可真能说。”他嘀咕道。“一句话绕的圈子可比一行音符还多呢。”

科洛雷多没作理会，准备绕到书桌后，但是那个让他一刻也不得安宁的声音又开口了。“您等一等。您也坐过来。”

科洛雷多的眼睛眯了起来。

莫扎特没有退缩，他固执地坚持道：“既然您也认为这是一个谈话，那您就同我坐到一处吧！”又在科洛雷多发作之前抢着一步，“眼下可就别提您礼数尊卑那一套啦。既然我都坐到您床上了。”

这句话音落下的莫扎特突然紧紧闭起了嘴巴。他抿着嘴唇瞪着地毯，脸上闪过一丝窘迫。科洛雷多收回拧着眉头的视线，决定装作不知。他沉默了一会儿，过去与莫扎特并排坐下，一言不发。

莫扎特也消停了，手按在床沿上，鞋跟轻轻摩擦着地毯。

“您这个……严重吗。好些了吗。”良久后莫扎特慢慢地道。

“不碍事。”

莫扎特又往他脖子那看了一眼，目光似乎是不太信。这个小动作并没有逃过科洛雷多的眼睛。

“只是位置唬人罢了。”科洛雷多想了想说道，“没有你以为的那般深。否则我现在连开口说话都不能够。”

他余光看到莫扎特点了点头，额前的那些金发随着一起晃了两晃。

过了一会儿莫扎特又说：“您身手很厉害。”

科洛雷多反应了一下，明白了莫扎特是在说刚才的事。他沉默了片刻。“差得远了。不然也不至于挨了这一下。在这方面已经太多年疏于修习。我曾经身体很不好。”

莫扎特快速坐着转过身来面向他。那双眼睛睁大着，一脸呆滞般的惊讶，还混合着一点全然不信的好笑之意，他带着这个表情跟科洛雷多对上目光。科洛雷多意识到自己说得太多了。

“噢，噢，”莫扎特无意义地重复着，挠了挠头，有点惶惑，“我还真不知道这个。”他眼睛又亮晶晶的，透着一股子年轻人好奇又坦率的模样。他眨巴着眼，“您看起来不像……”

“这应该并不在今晚的话题范畴之内。”科洛雷多移开目光，厉声道，“你还有什么要谈的。”

“没有了。”莫扎特急忙摇头，他毛手毛脚地站了起来。“我没什么要问的了，那我不打扰您了。”

但是科洛雷多在莫扎特溜出门前叫住了他。

“莫扎特，我也有事情要问你。”科洛雷多没有起身。他只是盯着莫扎特茫然的脸。

“为什么不回家？”

莫扎特愣了一愣。

“回答我。”科洛雷多声音平静。“公平往来。”

莫扎特站在门前没有动，方才还留在眼里的顽皮和光芒一起黯淡了下来。

烛芯晃晃悠悠摇动了几下，发出了细微的爆裂声。科洛雷多慢慢地走过去，取了新的换上。房间里的光线在火苗熄灭的一瞬暗了些许，一会儿后又重新亮起。

“您是指今天吗。” 莫扎特垂着眼睛坐了回去，过了好长时间才开口。

“我指你自巴黎回来之后。”科洛雷多缓缓道，“放在从前，单是让你来一趟你都能拖则拖百般不愿，那阵子暴雨连绵，甚至直至今日都雨势未停，你就算数日都不出现，我都没有理由指责你玩忽职守。你倒是反而在这里住了下来。”

“我在这弹琴作曲不好吗。” 莫扎特眼神有点放空。“您不是也每晚都会去听吗。”

“这是结果。”科洛雷多也把目光转到了前面，盯着蜡烛上摇摆的火苗。 “我问的是原因。”

莫扎特咬了咬嘴唇。他的声音极轻，轻得像一个错觉。“爸爸怪我。”

但科洛雷多还是捕捉到了，他怔了一怔。莫扎特突然双手捂抱着头，指尖插近头发里。“我不知道……”莫扎特自语一般低喃着，“我不知道。爸爸说是我害死了妈妈，他在信里说希望我能够凭良心不要再加快他的死亡。”莫扎特慢慢抬起头，眼眶里涌出泪水，“他怎么可以这样说？

“他说我如若再不回来，就是把他也逼上绝路。我们在信件里不停地争执呀，不停地争执，我真的快写不下去了，我希望他回信安慰我，可他却写道：‘你说我应该安慰你？我却说，你该来安慰安慰我！’”

“可以了，莫扎特，”科洛雷多说，“可以了。”

但是莫扎特没有停下，他的声音哽咽：“我还是回来了，尽管我并不甘愿。我向他道歉，我安慰他妈妈去了天堂。我恳求他向从前一样关爱我，我最亲爱的爸爸呀！可是还是有什么不一样了，他不再支持我的想法，甚至在音乐上……我的父亲！他不再理解我了。妈妈没有了。南奈尔总是忧伤地看着我……我甚至不知道这一切是怎么发生的，家里……家里让我窒息！”

“莫扎特。”科洛雷多轻轻掰过他的肩膀。莫扎特流着眼泪看着他，科洛雷多感到心脏一阵收缩，莫扎特从来没有在他面前真正哭过。“那你若是能在这宫里感到放松……”

莫扎特摇头打断了他。他转过脸去，又摇了一次头。“不是的，”他痛苦地道，“不是的……这里跟从前并无区别。我依然是被困住的！甚至我现在这个职位，也是我爸爸向您求来的，是不是？可是您……”他的语速放慢了下来，“可是您……”

科洛雷多蹙眉等待着，他不知道接下去会发生什么。莫扎特猛然转身正对着他，眼睛红红的。

“那些天您每晚都会去听，对不对？您喜欢它们，”莫扎特声音轻颤，“您喜欢，对不对？”

科洛雷多避无可避。他甚至听不见自己呼吸的声音。莫扎特执拗的目光撞进他的眼睛里，那张脸上眼泪未干，这仍是一个孩子气的追问，稚嫩鲁莽，又充满勇气。可随即莫扎特接着又说了下去，就好像适才的期盼转瞬不见。

“巴黎为什么不喜欢我？”他垂下眼睛，声音再度低沉了下来，仿佛又开始了自言自语。“为什么一个去处也不肯给我……你们为什么都不喜欢我的才华？”

科洛雷多掐紧了手心。他闭了闭眼，也转过了身子对着莫扎特，伸出手按住他肩膀下的手臂。好像他自己在下落，他在不见底的河流里呼吸困难。“留在萨尔茨堡吧。”他听见自己的声音，他从未用这么轻的口吻跟莫扎特说过话。“留在这里吧，为我工作，我给你你想要的职位。我给你你父亲期望的安稳，你们都会得到保障。”他眼前又看到了昨夜莫扎特一个人在琴房睡过去的画面。他低声道，“我不会再亏待于你。”

莫扎特却身子一抖。他猛地起身后退了几步，这回他真的来到了门前。科洛雷多从空了的手里抬起头来，直觉地感到莫扎特说完下一句话就会走。莫扎特难过地看着他。

“这不是我想要的。”他伤心地说，“我并不想向您索求这些。”

科洛雷多没有睡好。他惊醒着睁开眼睛的时候天还未及破晓，四周仍是一片漆黑。他察觉到自己出了些冷汗，这些汗水又将伤口处激得一阵刺痛。

他坐起了身，把脸埋进手掌，在黑暗里平复着呼吸。他做了一个梦，他梦到自己昨晚失了手，剑下误伤了莫扎特，血从莫扎特的脖子一路淌到手腕，他慌张扔下了短剑，但是莫扎特的身形像被笼在了什么模糊的雾色之中，他看不清他的神情。

天色直到将近午后才染起了一丝蒙蒙的亮意，云层七零八落地分开了些，光线费力地挤进来，给积云铺上了一层灰白色。今日倒是没有雨了，而莫扎特反而一直没有出现，听人说连琴房里都没了动静。

科洛雷多在下午时分独自去了琴房。他来到钢琴前，对着琴键跑了一会儿神。钢琴顶端几摞乐谱高矮不一地堆叠着。科洛雷多到现在还没有好好看过这些新作品。除去他自身的奔忙，科洛雷多意识到他一直没有拿起翻看的原因只是想先等莫扎特一个点头。

这其实也有点可笑，他想。他从前并不需要征得莫扎特的同意。

莫扎特在两天后才再次出现在他的宫殿里。这两天之内莫扎特没有一丁点消息。科洛雷多在第三天伸出手指尝试抚摸黑白键时，莫扎特的身影才一摇一晃地来到了琴房门口，外套的领口处歪斜着，几张牛皮纸攥在手里。看到科洛雷多在里面后他明显地一楞，脚步便停了下来。

科洛雷多盯着他，莫扎特转开了视线，没有跟他对视。

科洛雷多心脏往下一沉。他站起身，他在走过莫扎特身旁时不太意外地闻到了酒精的味道，劣质，低廉。科洛雷多微微冷笑，也停下了步子。可那些廉价得酒味刺得他鼻子发酸。“你若是觉得那一晚的谈话让你窘迫，后悔，不想见我的脸，大可不避费此心力躲避——尽管当晚之事皆是由你起头。”科洛雷多蜷紧了手。“你若是觉得有人会因为在意而生了尴尬，那恐怕是过于多虑。这于我并没有任何影响。你我就当什么也没发生过罢了。”

可莫扎特表情难以置信地抬起眼。

“您一定要说话这么难听伤人吗。”他的声音细微地颤抖，“即使那晚我们谈话的收尾并不那么愉快，我也没有……我也没有因为去找您而懊悔！哪怕后来我知晓了您和我爸爸的一些观点没有什么区别！可是我也……”他的声音低了下来，在醉醺醺的鼻音里有点呜咽。“我也……”

走廊里安静了许久。莫扎特的手紧握成拳，没有再说下去了。他手里的几张牛皮纸被捏出了皱褶。科洛雷多低头扫到了上面两行潦草的题目。

“歌剧？”他放低声音。

“是。”莫扎特回答得坦率，眼睛里有了些光，“我已经快完成了，日后我可以用它在慕尼黑，或者威尼斯……”

科洛雷多一下子握住莫扎特拿着谱子的手臂，莫扎特停下了话头，震惊地看着他。科洛雷多也惊诧于自己的动作，但他还是把到嘴边的话说了出来。

“你还是计划着要往外面跑？这回在巴黎栽的跟头难道还不够？”他压着嗓子，“你忘了你刚回来时失魂落魄的模样了！你还想去威尼斯，你知道威尼斯现在什么局势吗？”

但是莫扎特只是使劲挥了一下胳膊。科洛雷多感到手臂猛然震了一震。莫扎特用了全力试图甩开他的手，他眼眶开始泛红，两人僵持着，莫扎特咬了咬嘴唇冲他叫道：“您真是让我失望！”

科洛雷多的手指轻微张开，好像突然失了气力般静止不动了，接着脖子上的伤口处被一股力量狠狠扫中，他下意识闭起眼睛，疼痛立刻毫不留情地窜了上来，他疼得头晕眼花，连带着身体一起晃了晃，咬着牙把乱了的喘息咽了回去。他快速深呼吸了一口后才睁开眼。

莫扎特惊慌无措，脸色苍白。“我……”

“不要紧。”科洛雷多尽量使声音平稳。他在吃痛的霎那就知道发生了什么，他自己突然松了力道，莫扎特的手臂便没及时收住。

但这对莫扎特显然并没有起到什么安慰效用。刚才冲着他喊着失望的莫扎特此刻惶恐不安，甚至上前了一步。科洛雷多耳边仍旧回荡着那句话的声音。

“不要紧。”他又慢慢地重复了一遍，转身把莫扎特留在了身后。

.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

尽管科洛雷多自己不觉有什么大碍，那道口子还是在那点意外中裂开了细微的缝隙，渗了点血。但相较起这个，倒是阿尔科伯爵的忧愁满面与提心吊胆那反倒让他心下不忍，于是几日之内都尽量只在办公室及书房出入，连户外都较少踏足。

雪于一夜间铺满了整个萨尔茨堡，在路面的石板上堆起了厚厚一层，庭院里的松枝在上升的气流里摆了几摆，便扑簌簌地落了一把白色的碎屑。温特贝格山脉的山尖与延绵山脊上的白芒将这座要塞小城包围了。好处是扰人的雨终于得以停歇，空气少了几分憋闷的潮湿，白天也得见了些日头，但骤降的温度又使人不得不面对严寒，裹起袍子围起斗篷，走路间脚下的障碍也由积水与泥泞变成了深深浅浅的雪坑。

他偶尔会透过窗户瞥见莫扎特的影子，还是那一身白，在远处能和雪色融为一体，围巾高低不一地堆在脖子前面，只露一颗金色的脑袋在外面，低着头匆匆从落满雪的路上小跑而过。科洛雷多曾有所耳闻莫扎特不喜寒冷，不禁对他那身看上去就不怎么防寒的外套皱了一下眉头。不过他有那么一两回也看到莫扎特跑到花园里蹲下，从石头上捧起一把积雪，在手里团成了雪团儿，放于掌心伸向空气里，又举起来对着日光端详。

萨尔茨堡也迎来了今年入冬以来第一场室内音乐会。是市政厅的官员牵的头，当阿尔科把受邀名册递交给科洛雷多过目时，科洛雷多只扫了一眼，便了然这场音乐会除了兼具贵族们冬季为数不多的社交与娱乐两项功能之余，更可能还含着一场小型的政治派系聚会，两位他熟识的、与维也纳教廷沾亲带故的贵族也在名册之列，似乎是准备远道而来。

科洛雷多点头批了。市政厅方面来得殷勤，第二日便来请示曲目及演出顺序，料来也是揣度着大主教的心思，言语中推崇着小莫扎特，说这将不失为小莫扎特重新任职后一个施展身手的好时机。

待办公室里只剩他和阿尔科伯爵两个人时，科洛雷多停下手中的事情，向阿尔科道：“你去问一问他是否愿意吧。”

“大人，这本就是他职责内的分内之事呀……”阿尔科不甚确定地询问，“那若是他答不愿，我们需另行委托别人作曲吗，还是……”

科洛雷多愣神了片刻，低头把目光转到桌上的文件上。“先问问看吧。他若是愿意，谱子可以直接交予乐队排练；他若是不愿意，我再另做打算。”

回音翌日便到了。阿尔科的表情带着一种困惑的诧异。“他说琴房里的乐谱您可以随意挑合心意的取用，那些本就是他回来后的这段时日新作的，他还……”

“他还？”科洛雷多挑眉。

“他盯着我好半晌。他问怎么是我去问他，他问您在哪儿。我便劝他道，大人日夜繁忙，哪里有时间事事亲自找你过问。他便低头不语。然后……”阿尔科顿了顿，看来这便是他诧异的源头。“他问您的伤。”

科洛雷多沉默良久，点了点头。

当夜科洛雷多又一次提灯步入琴房。他有些惊讶于自己已经对夜晚的琴房感到一种安详的、静谧的熟稔。他先将烛灯放到了桌子上，才走到钢琴旁，双手拿起其中的一摞乐谱。

迷失来得毫无悬念。窗外是漆黑的夜色与默然的落雪，而科洛雷多身处洪流。他一动也不敢动，像是被生生钉在原地。他不知道上帝要赐下怎样的青睐，才能赠予一纸音符以这般的力量与强劲，在他目视所能及的天地里恣意撕开裂口，将热烈的浪潮一股脑翻卷进来。它们不由分说地闯入，张扬桀骜地奔跑，但是——但是从不曾摧毁，从不曾控诉，只是带着倔强的热枕，将发光的宏大世界如珍宝一般推到你面前，升腾昂扬，手捧万千生机——你看，你看。

科洛雷多闭起眼睛，长久地伫立。两种看上去截然不同的事物正交缠又碰撞：只消读谱，这些恢弘的旋律便已然在他脑海里万音齐奏；而此般壮阔得仿佛承主祝福的天赐之乐，出自那个只有二十几岁的、会在琴房的沙发上沉沉睡去的青年。

窗户打开的声响使得他重新睁开眼睛。他转过头，莫扎特趴在窗檐上，两只胳膊轻巧地交叠在窗框上。莫扎特从外面看着他，嘴边有看不清的弧度，不知是一个叹息还是微笑。

“我就知道您会来的。”他说。

无数个念头在科洛雷多脑子里同时涌起：萨尔茨堡的冬天这么冷，莫扎特居然还半夜屋外游荡；这下他看莫扎特乐谱时的样子被对方本人彻底撞见，他应该感到难堪和恼火；莫扎特怎么就不能以一个体面的样子从门口出现，害他毫无预兆地推窗害他差点又要伸手去摸剑。但他就像受到了蛊惑，又或是冷冬的夜晚下趴在窗边的莫扎特看上去太不真实，科洛雷多那些所有一瞬间的想法最终只有关于室外的低温这一点留存了下来，他看着窗外与莫扎特的衣服一样白的积雪，皱着眉头竟向莫扎特伸出了手去，像是要帮他一把，将拉他进屋内一般。

“进来。”科洛雷多压低了声音。

但是莫扎特摇了摇头。“我这就走啦。”他轻轻地说，垂着眼睛安静了片刻，又抬起头快速一笑。“这些曲子怎么样？可有能入您眼的？”他故意这样问，眼睛里闪出狡黠的，顽皮的闪光，又抢先宣布道，“如果您的回答是没有，我也是不会修改的！”

科洛雷多看了他一眼，目光又转向乐谱。“你心中已有了答案，又何必多问？”

“我心中已有了答案。”莫扎特重复了一遍。他嘴边浮出一个浅笑，又露出点寂寞。“您啊……”

“你先进来说话。”科洛雷多语气有点严厉，窗外已然又开始飘下来零星的雪片。“说完了好好从大门走也不迟。”

“我真要回去啦。再晚了爸爸又要说我。我只是来看看……”莫扎特向科洛雷多脖子上被领子遮挡住的地方看了一眼，低下头不说了，过了片刻，又道，“明天我会和爸爸一起来排练。”一种低落的苦闷在他身上显现出来。“您的乐队……唉。我还是建议添置单簧管。是了，我回去会再写几部协奏曲的。”

莫扎特说完直起了身子，像是准备走，这次科洛雷多叫住了他。“这些全都是你这阵子新写的？”他示意了一下手中的乐谱的和钢琴上堆叠的。

“是呀。”莫扎特说得轻描淡写。

“够用了。”科洛雷多慢慢说，“这两天你回去不用再写了。”

莫扎特脸上出现了一种奇特的神色。他向身边看了一眼，又看向科洛雷多。“可是它们停不下来呀。”莫扎特指了指自己的心口。“它们停不下来，也不能停。”他转过头看向天上，又望向远处群山的轮廓。“如果我不想在这种地方枯竭的话。”

莫扎特没有给科洛雷多为他的措辞感到冒犯与恼火的机会。“这种地方”，科洛雷多想，这是什么话？但正如莫扎特自己所说的那般，他这便要回去了，没有把谈话继续下去的意思。莫扎特匆匆走远，科洛雷多捏着乐谱原地站了一会儿，手上使了点力。等他快步来到窗前时，莫扎特已然不见。若不是雪地上的鞋印，刚才的会面几近像是一个短暂的错觉。

音乐会举行那日，外头雪势渐小，但积雪仍未化开，主教宫四周一片裹银。音乐厅由会议大厅装饰而成，乐队落座，在排练结束到演出前的休憩时间内谈论着萨尔茨堡与波西米亚的啤酒，中间夹杂着三三两两小范围内的试音。

科洛雷多出席时胳膊微微弯折，他的堂姐瓦利斯伯爵夫人挽在他的手臂间。他看到了不少熟识的面孔，包括几位来自维也纳的同僚，他向他们点头致意。落座后他不由自主地看向乐队，很快便在第二小提琴手的位置上找到了莫扎特。

他怔了一怔，他没有料想莫扎特会当真穿上礼服。随即他就因自己这个念头而产生了一种模糊的烦躁。这意味着他已在心里默认、甚至允许莫扎特的某些特立独行。而这身说是礼服的衣着，也不外乎是一件装饰了流苏的白色外套，放眼一看与平素并无太大差别，好在并非全然失了礼节，知道要在内衬的衬衫与马甲外结了领巾。

“你有心事。”身旁的夫人轻巧地收拢了折扇。“是什么在困扰你？”

“我坐在这个位置，每天都有心事。”科洛雷多道。“稀松平常罢了。”

“凡事还是不要操之过急的好。”伯爵夫人在开场的曲子响起前轻轻地摇了一下脑袋，“你虽然背后有奥地利宫廷，但依我看呐，你们这些个派系动向和皇帝陛下的性子一样，谁也说不准。我如若是你，就趁这晚轻松快活一下，和各处的朋友们聊聊，即便单单只是社交也是有好处的。”

音乐会总体顺利，没有出什么大岔子，演出的曲目七成出自莫扎特和海顿，其余的来自利奥波德·莫扎特和另外一名宫廷乐师。莫扎特的曲子奏响时科洛雷多便听到人群中隐约发出低语般的惊叹。“您听呀，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！多年前闻名欧洲的那位神童！”“他如今可是又重新回到萨尔茨堡了？”“他此时是否在台上？”“是了，那位白色的小提琴手便是了。”“主教大人居然容许他不穿礼服！”

结束后的沙龙则占据了这个夜晚剩余的时间。人们移步到了宴会厅，亲近交好的贵族们三五聚在一起，厅内靠近绛红色帐幔的地方留下一块位置，由几名乐师组成的小型乐队在此演奏室内乐，小提琴手两位，中提琴手和大提琴手各一位。莫扎特坐在了钢琴前。科洛雷多远远看到莫扎特拿着谱子，向其他几位乐手交代讲解了几句。

依然是莫扎特的曲子。即便是从这乐器数量有限的组合中科洛雷多也一下子分辨出了属于莫扎特的部分。它们越过人群直径撞进科洛雷多脑子里，身边几位同僚的说话声像隔了一层水雾。他同时在听他们与他。一曲结束后周围人们的谈论话题已经转了三轮，在这样一场沙龙里，焦点的转移如同舞会上换情人般随性且迅速。而如果科洛雷多没有记错，第二曲理应是莫扎特的独奏。

莫扎特坐在那里静止了一会儿。科洛雷多的视线关注着那个角落，没有挪开。莫扎特眼神有点出神，后来他抬起头，有那么一会儿——有那么一瞬科洛雷多以为莫扎特的目光会向他这边寻来。

但是莫扎特谁也没有看。他只是干坐了稍许时间，便又抬手放于琴键上，继续履行他今晚的职责。科洛雷多环顾四周，人们谈笑调情，举杯换盏，房间里的说话声，说话声，说话声……而科洛雷多被一种焦躁的苦恼攫住了。他觉得苦闷，心中好似有重物坠着似的难以轻快。可他本也这些人群中的一员，适才瓦瑟堡的公爵还来向他敬酒。可他仍是无法从一种荒谬的感觉中解脱出来。周围的低声笑语不断，这许多的声音啊！这些声音，低语的又嘈杂的声音……可为什么他们就像都听不到钢琴？

在这一曲也结束后，科洛雷多招呼一名侍从到近前，低声吩咐了几句。之后他向身旁的宾客做了些简短应酬，便一个人出了宴会厅外，踱步到了花园里。

很快莫扎特出现了他身后。

“为何叫人来说我可以离席了？”莫扎特直截了当地问。

“我觉得……”科洛雷多停顿了些许。“这不对。”

“剩下的时间怎么办？”

“提琴四重奏足够了。”

可莫扎特没有放过他，莫扎特直径绕道了他身前。“您觉得哪里不对？”莫扎特目光灼灼地看着他。“您感受到了什么？”

科洛雷多皱眉不答。

“您意识到了，是吗？您也不想让我坐在那里，不想让我仅仅作为……作为一个取悦用的、装饰的伴奏！对不对？”莫扎特更近了，科洛雷多觉得莫扎特像快要他住他的胳膊。莫扎特直面他，靠近他，眼里是科洛雷多不曾见过的热切。“您明白吗？您明白了吗？我需要出去，我需要写歌剧，需要去创作更庞大的音乐！”

“你以为出去就会如愿以偿吗！”不忍使科洛雷多没有用严厉的口吻，他压低声音警告道，“其他地方也并不见得会更好。你一意异想天开，最终又要落得失望收场。”

“困在这里我永远不会有机会！”

“你到了外面同样要看贵族的脸色！巴黎更好吗？巴黎已经给足了你教训。曼海姆？你在那里的境遇比巴黎强很多吗？威尼斯？罗马？那里现在派系内斗都未平息，上流阶层根本没有更多精力分给音乐。维也那，你最终一心还是冲着维也纳是吗。那里正是音乐太多，才更阴晴不定！那座城市的人们今日能把你捧入云端，明日就能让你摔到泥土里，你若是在维也纳宫廷供职一定会卷入算计与排挤，你根本就没见过皇室宫廷里人们争斗的真正技俩与狡诈，以你这般的性子，到时怎么被暗地里生吞活剥了都不知道！”

“可是这里有什么！一支不完整的乐队，一座快要关闭的剧院，还有呢？没有了！音乐不应是一成不变的，不应是一片死海！所以我才更需要去旅行，去到外面，去创作，去传播，而不是让音乐在这里枯竭！今日的情形您都看不下去，那您还想让我一辈子……一辈子在这里贪图苟且？”

“在别的地方也只会是今天的情形换一种方式重演！在萨尔茨堡，至少我可以控制和减少它们的发生；乃至更大的愿景，只要不是风云突变，至少我可以保你一生！我也自认精通音律，你的音乐于我这里也会得到公正的对待与欣赏……”

“所以您才让我痛苦！”莫扎特颤声叫道，“您明明……您明明能听懂的！您明明能听懂我的音乐！您也知道我的才华意味着什么！您是不一样的……”莫扎特愤怒而倔强地瞪着他，眼眶泛红，“至少这次回来我是这样以为的！您关心我，您让人给我送灯给我备伞，您能听懂我的音乐……您能听懂我的音乐啊！”他声音已然透出了哭腔，“我想信赖您，亲近您，可是您为什么还是不能理解我？为什么不认同我，为什么不喜欢我？”他伸手覆盖住了眼睛，已经不像在对科洛雷多说话，他自语一般地哭泣，就像把从巴黎回来之后积攒的委屈一并发泄了出来，“为什么不喜欢我……你们为什么不能接受真正的我？”

胸口的紧缩让科洛雷多难以呼吸平稳，他伸出了手去。“沃尔夫冈……”

莫扎特使劲抹了一把眼睛，动作有点凶狠。“对您来说音乐或许只是身外物——只要每月能将委托完成得尚且入耳，那它是真正的仙乐还是平庸之作并没有太大的区别，哪怕您明明能判断出来！乃至是否与我的才华相配也并没有所谓——但于我而言，不！”

莫扎特看向科洛雷多伸在半空的手，又涌出泪来，他抬手抹掉，后退了几步。“它比什么都要贵重，它是我的天赋，它就是我。音乐的创作也需要呼吸，需要前行，它在这里只会枯竭，消磨殆尽。它枯竭之日……便是我一无所有之日。”

科洛雷多一夜未眠。他听到窗外落雪的声音，但那只不过是因为四下里太过寂静了。他坐在书桌前双手抵住额头，浑然不觉时间流逝。他的眼眶一直是酸的，他想这大概是彻夜未休息之故。他看着蜡烛燃至底部，猛然一阵短暂的摇曳，便熄了下去。他没有再另行点上一根，此时天边已透出晨曦的一隅。

他拉开书桌最上层一格的抽屉，取出一封来信。这是他离开萨尔茨堡的那十五日里慕尼黑选帝侯邀请他参加开春社交季的邀请函，阿尔科替他收起来的。他拆开信封取出信纸，信纸的一角没有折叠整齐。这是他上一次将信纸重新放回时无意间折歪的——他已将这封信函读了不止一遍，而只有这一封他至今未动笔回信。

他走去盥洗室用凉水冰了一下脸，又回到书桌前，提了笔开始写起了回函。

之后科洛雷多接连数日没有见到莫扎特。他有从侍从们的谈话中听闻莫扎特其实偶尔有来，但是莫扎特没来见他，他也没有在夜晚的琴房听到琴声。有一日阿尔科向他禀报今日在走廊里撞见了莫扎特，手里也没见有乐谱，只远远望着书房的门，也不知道在做什么。而那一日科洛雷多去了河道边督察测量事宜，回府时连冬日转瞬的霞光都已沉于山后。

“他回去了？”科洛雷多问。

“回了。”阿尔科答道，“他在那蹲了一会儿便垂头走了。唉，成什么话，好在通往您书房的走廊里平日往来仆人也不多，也没让人看了笑话去。我叫住他道若是有事要见您可明日再来，也不知他听进去了没有。大人，您可要传他明日过来？”

“不必了。”科洛雷多低声道，“三日后便是教堂的管风琴曲目排练，那时再说吧。你再去通知两名乐师，让他们先看看谱子，若是到时莫扎特不出现，也好有人替上。”

到了那日，科洛雷多进到大教堂时，莫扎特已经坐在了二楼的管风琴前。教堂内楼层甚高，科洛雷多只看到一个模糊的白色影子。管风琴的奏出的音律在教堂上空回荡，优雅庄重，将天顶的角落都充盈。莫扎特坐在那里，光线从天顶的玻璃徐徐而入，科洛雷多逆光看不清他的五官，只看到他的轮廓带着手臂在游走，围巾垂在他身后像白鸽的两翼被日光镶了边儿。

科洛雷多在排演结束后一个人多留了一会儿，待莫扎特从二楼下来后叫住了他。

莫扎特停下得很迅速，他看了科洛雷多一眼，又目光好像不知道哪里放似的移开。科洛雷多伸手递给他一封信。

“慕尼黑选帝侯的邀请。”科洛雷多顿了一顿。“你若愿意，可与我一同前去。”

莫扎特抬起头眼睛睁大。“您会带我去吗？”

“你想去吗。”

“我想去！”莫扎特答得飞快，他接过信，脸上得表情从惊讶变成了惊喜，甚至忘了敬称。“给我的？是歌剧的委托？”

科洛雷多点点头。“我已回信表达了愿意前往的意愿。你若也愿意，不出几日应该便会收到正式的委托书。”

莫扎特一手握着信一手捂住了嘴。一种孩子气的喜悦在他动作里表现出来。科洛雷多楞了一愣。这是莫扎特从巴黎回来后他第一次见到他露出这般明亮的神色。

“时间是开春吗。”莫扎特又看着信，在快活的驱使下又变得多话，可他看上去丝毫也没有想过要矜持地稍作掩饰。“我喜欢春天！冬天实在太冷了呀，唉，我也不知怎地就是格外怕冷。是啦，春天我们到了那里，运气好的话还能赶上鲜花节！我许多年和爸爸还有姐姐去过一次，那庆典装饰得可美啦，您一定要看一看……”

科洛雷多站在那听他说着，莫扎特突然停下了。科洛雷多一怔，还没有从莫扎特那全然放松的语调里回过神来。莫扎特脸上泛上了些轻微的红色，科洛雷多也不知他是因为说多了而觉得尴尬还是怎么，接着一个力道生涩地、却又大胆地包围在了他身上。

莫扎特拥抱了他。这个冲动鲁莽的年轻人在拥上来的那一刻甚至还记起了科洛雷多是个伤病号，在中途把脑袋转个向避开他脖子右侧的伤口，将头靠在了他的左肩上。科洛雷多猜这个拥抱持续了还不到五秒，可是他感到莫扎特的头发正蹭着他的脸——科洛雷多在这个拥抱中静止，两手伸在莫扎特两侧，他甚至都不知道自己有没有也将手覆盖于对方的背脊——一个欣悦的、仅存瞬息的拥抱。

莫扎特松开了他，向他报以一笑，便向着教堂外面跑出去了。教堂外的街道洁净雪白，莫扎特那一头刺眼的金发在落雪的冬天里明晃晃的。

他看着莫扎特的背影，觉得那条路的前方好像有了一片花海似的。而莫扎特轻快地、飞扬着向着那片热烈的颜色奔去。

.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

莫扎特又开始在他的宫殿里跑来跑去了，科洛雷多能知晓此事已然不用靠旁人说起，他自己就听到了好几回。走廊里留下一串急匆匆的鞋印，跟着一些被那双靴子带进来的未融化的冰渣碎屑。有时科洛雷多在行走间便听得琴房的门在不足一次迈步的工夫里被撞开又关上，好像冷空气在后头一路追着来人似的。科洛雷多拐至琴房推门而入，便见莫扎特缩在壁炉前的单人沙发里，围巾包到了鼻子上，只露出眼睛，对着炉火又是哈气又是搓手，靴底粘进来的雪和冰在地毯上湿乎乎地化成一小滩。

而后听到响动的莫扎特转过头来，看见科洛雷多，身子动了动，眨巴着眼睛，“主教大人。”声音从围巾底下传来，莫扎特在站起来行礼和继续把自己裹在那处暖和的沙发上之间挣扎着。科洛雷多皱眉摆了摆手。“罢了。可若有第三人在场不许如此。”他不轻不重地警告。莫扎特就缩在壁炉前不出声地笑，眉眼弯弯的，围巾在身子的抖动中向下滑了少许，露出微红的鼻尖。

“感谢您的仁慈。我可真是要冻僵啦。”

雪虐风饕的时候莫扎特便会在宫里留宿。外头路面打滑，听说萨尔茨河河上的桥面都结了冰，夜风时而咆哮时而静止，这些都没有影响到莫扎特的兴致。他住了下来，全然扎进歌剧的创作中去了。有时科洛雷多晨祷完毕后琴房的烛灯还未熄透，莫扎特长手长脚折着窝在沙发里，呼吸轻浅。科洛雷多只好命人取来毯子。待到日头过了晌午，莫扎特补足了睡眠，科洛雷多便能听到久违的调笑声出现在他原本严谨有序的主教宫里。莫扎特从庭院里不知哪块雪地上摸出几颗松果，擦净了绑上红绳串成挂饰，送给帮他收拾房间的侍女。科洛雷多偶然在侍女的篮子上见过一次，那挂饰头上的蝴蝶结系得不成模样，可收到的姑娘们还是捂嘴直笑，宝贝似地随身带着。

这些快活的气息和琴房里飘出的音乐一道在宫殿里弥散开来。年轻人的性子总是如此多变，自打那日教堂里科洛雷多的那番退让之后，一股如从前那般的轻盈回到了莫扎特身上。不知是因莫扎特过于年轻还是单单只是过于聒噪，一旦他情绪欢愉了起来，便好像各处都是他的声音。

科洛雷多在这些声音里安静地出神。他望向窗外的积雪，萨尔茨堡冬季湿冷且寒，化雪的迹象仍未展露，可时间距离开春——这个声音的制造者离开萨尔茨堡的日子已不足月余。

歌剧的创作并非一帆风顺。《伊多梅纽》这部正歌剧尽管看起来是梅塔斯塔齐奥风格，但这一点其实大多体现在用来表达感情的语言而并非舞台设计与合唱运用。科洛雷多看了其中的部分谱子，出自莫扎特并不常见的主动邀请。他在莫扎特闪烁的眼睛里看到了自己的震惊。即使这次的剧本并不是莫扎特惯用的德语而是意大利语，可那些旋律本身已然是一种对话语言，海啸的暴怒与肆虐高唱着牺牲前的宣叙调，科洛雷多甚至无从判断莫扎特有没有刻意安排其中的美学与戏剧观念，因为它们太过不加矫饰，如雷电风雨那般自然得如同上帝造物——它们就在此处，又有何人有力量去质疑？科洛雷多看向莫扎特，这个经手上帝之乐的人却正因他的震惊而露出一股天真的喜悦，瘦干干又棱角分明的脸上眼睛发亮。

“看您的表情我就知道啦。”莫扎特轻声说。“它会成功的。”

莫扎特全身心扑在了这部歌剧上，但台本作者瓦雷斯科由于不在此地，两人只能频繁地通过书信来交流磋商，加上沙赫特纳的翻译文稿，琴房里遍地尽是牛皮纸，有一次科洛雷多甚至没有踏足之处。尽管如此，一些有关莫扎特由于语言不精而把一些唱词处理得很糟糕的流言还是在慕尼黑小范围四散了一阵时日。

“一派胡言。”莫扎特忿忿道，此时他正裹着斗篷趴在地毯的一堆牛皮纸前奋笔疾书。“格鲁特也曾遭此责难，结果又如何？”

“你不能好好地坐到桌子前吗。”

“没有地方啦。”莫扎特叹了一口气。“您看看那些纸张，便不会说我音符过多了！我们还有三幕台本没有核校完。”

科洛雷多沉吟片刻。“你若觉得可行，这几日我白天事务结束后，你可以来我书房。”他停了停。“我帮你们看一下。”

莫扎特趴着仰起头，一脸傻里傻气的惊喜。“您还精通意大利语？”

科洛雷多淡淡地道：“我精通的东西远比你以为的要多。”

不过当晚科洛雷多没有料想莫扎特只带着一摞纸和一支羽毛笔就过来了，也就是此时他想到了书房并没有钢琴可供莫扎特使用。莫扎特却好像丝毫没有因此而感到困扰，科洛雷多校对那些台本时，莫扎特伏在沙发前的红木桌上刷刷地书写，极少停顿，一气呵成，写到酣畅淋漓处时还会举起羽毛笔挥舞两下手腕，仿佛音符便是他的乐队，他在指挥一场盛大的演出。

科洛雷多朝向莫扎特的视线就和手中的笔就一起长久地静止着。莫扎特抬头对上科洛雷多的眼睛，伸在头顶上转动的手腕停下了，他赶紧转而挠了一下脑袋，颇有几分不好意思在里面。

“您看到啦。”

“这挺好。”科洛雷多收回目光。“你尚且还有这样认真可取的一面，而非作曲的时候也放浪胡闹，也算值得称赞了。”

莫扎特眨眨眼，嘴边涌起一点顽劣的俏皮。“我值得称赞的地方远比您以为的要多。”

这样的情形持续了一个星期。这一星期内科洛雷多都尽量把晚上的时间空余出来，令他有些惊讶的是莫扎特居然也做到了天天前来，尽管并不是那么准时。有一次甚至是从跟狐朋狗友的聚会里中途赶回来的，身上还粘着麦芽酒的味道（“席卡内德跟您长得可像啦！您会喜欢他的！”他在开玩笑吗？）。然后他们在明黄色的烛光里一同度过安静的几个小时。科洛雷多觉得这有些像莫扎特刚从巴黎回来的那些时日，只是那时他们每晚隔着一扇门分享一片琴声，现在居然共处一室相安无事。

“真不可思议。”莫扎特低声说，“谁曾会想到您和我一同伏案工作呢。‘乐师就如海边的沙砾一样多！’”莫扎特模仿着科洛雷多从前的口吻，而后又嗤嗤地笑了起来。

“别得寸进尺。”科洛雷多没抬头。“我大你二十有余，只要你不惹是生非，我又怎会有失身份去和你长久计较。”

“您就承认吧，”莫扎特语气轻快，“只要在某些方面达成了一致，我们是可以减少争吵的！您是认同我的音乐的。”

“并不是达成了一致，”科洛雷多冷静地指出，“只是避而不谈。我既答允了你的慕尼黑之行，便不会食言，那此外过多的争执又有何益。”

莫扎特撅了撅嘴。科洛雷多没作理会，只是扫过去一眼。莫扎特又忍不住似地露出一个细小的微笑。“很快便要启程啦，冬天也快过去了。”莫扎特盯着壁炉的某一处说着。科洛雷多没有接话，垂过了眼睛沉默地也望着那团使整个屋子暖和的光亮。莫扎特突然放轻了声音。

“您会经常去慕尼黑吗。”

科洛雷多一怔，没有立时回答。他内心某个角落翻涌起一阵惯常的讥讽发作前的冲动，莫扎特言语之间就好像他有必然的把握能在慕尼黑谋到理想的职位似的。但莫扎特就只是探求地看着他。科洛雷多把讽刺咽了回去。它们逐渐被一种苦闷的空落取代了。

他低下头，让自己重新埋头于眼前的数沓纸张。“若是我的私人时间有余裕的话。”

一个月的时间一晃而过。剧本的校对工作早已完成，可莫扎特不知道是习惯了不请自来还是怎么，一周之内至少有两三个晚上仍然会往科洛雷多的书房跑，把外头的冷空气和市镇上酒精与香料的味道一股脑裹进来。科洛雷多对此没有发表什么意见，也同样只是沉默地望着出发前几日莫扎特周身透出来的雀跃。

启程那日天色清明，路面上的凝冰已化了大半，萨尔茨堡在日头环绕与零星积雪的装饰中显出一种干净的苍茫。莫扎特在上马车前跑开了，他小跑着与车队拉开距离，停下后又仰着头倒着后退了几步，像是想通过这样并没有多大效果的举动而让视野更开阔一些。科洛雷多通常不是一个乐于让计划出现临时变动的人，他永远不知道莫扎特打算干什么，但对此刻莫扎特的无常他却并没有打心底里产生抵触，包括对出发造成的耽搁。

可他还是习惯性地皱眉。“你要做什么？”

“我想……再看一看。”莫扎特轻轻道，“这次离开之后我可能就再也不回来啦——当然，我指长久定居什么的。平日有事的话还是要回来探望爸爸和姐姐的！”他说完又看了科洛雷多一眼。

科洛雷多没作声。但是他最终回到马车前跟侍从吩咐了几句，而后亲自牵过一匹马一跃而上，来到莫扎特身前冲他伸出一只手，简短地道：“上来。”

莫扎特眼神惊讶，还是拉住他的手跳了上来，嘴边漾出一个笑来。科洛雷多感到那些乱七八糟的头发就在鼻子底下。它们倔强地扬着，跟莫扎特本人一个样。有几簇在微弱的晨风里划过科洛雷多的脸。科洛雷多闭了闭眼睛，微微抬高了头，跟这丛蓬松的毛发拉开了距离。他随口问道：“骑过马吗？”

莫扎特显得很不平。“我可是被授封过骑士的！”

“骑士莫扎特。”科洛雷多假笑，莫扎特的这个封号和骑马没有半点关系，但科洛雷多懒得去理会他的抬杠。“当然，印象深刻。更有授封的当晚脸上带着两口口红印回的旅馆的佳话。”

“您真是不解风情。”莫扎特叹息一声。“缪斯们的亲吻永远是香甜的！品味亲吻就如同品味音符。”

当他们来到山上的高地时科洛雷多勒马停下了。科洛雷多下了马，身后不远处便是萨尔茨堡高耸的城堡与要塞，从此处的山脊向下望便已足以将大部分城区收在眼底。莫扎特也跳下马，飞快地对科洛雷多投以一瞥，好像现下倒是懂得感激了。莫扎特跑到前面的空地上，科洛雷多也走了过去。

他的城在他的脚下，他与莫扎特不近不远地站着。

莫扎特倒是神色轻快，只是看向远方的某一点，脸上浮现出笑意。有风吹过来，莫扎特耳边的几缕头发就翘到了天上，科洛雷多注意到他那个地方的头发颜色格外浅。那件白色外套的下摆跟着风一道翻卷，两根可笑的帽绳一荡一荡。突然莫扎特面对整座山脚下的城市张开手臂。像与情人讨要一个拥抱，又像意气风发的孩子对父亲撒娇，他扬起胳膊，朝山下猛地一个飞吻。

“再见。”他轻轻地说，重复了几遍，又提高了声音。“再见，再会！”

莫扎特咧嘴笑了起来。科洛雷多注视着萨尔茨河面上日光的碎片跑到了浅蓝的眼睛里。

但科洛雷多并没有和莫扎特同时到达慕尼黑。他在中途与他们一行人分开，只带着阿尔科伯爵改道去了克罗伊特。得知他要改行程的那天莫扎特在驿站敲开了他的房门，冲动行事的窘迫欲言又止的犹豫同时出现在了那一张脸上。这个表情让科洛雷多感到了一丝不合时宜的心情愉快。

“只是不和你一道前去——有点事情要办。”他甚至有心思漫不经心地言语作弄他一下：“我以为你不需要监护人了？”

“不需要！”莫扎特大概也能察觉他是故意的，耳朵尖红了一下，没有跟他吵，只是忿忿地总结道，“您也不是我什么监护人，您是个不懂人心的傻瓜。”

对此科洛雷多只是嗤笑，这大约是他从莫扎特嘴里听过的最有礼体面的脏话。他和阿尔科伯爵第二天从驿站出发，不日到达克罗伊特，如约见到了兄长的副官，他在那里留了三天，离开前一天兄长的信使也急匆匆赶到，科洛雷多拿到兄长的亲笔信，信上问了他的伤势的恢复状况，透露了维也纳的动静和即将到来的皇帝加冕，又提起父亲的身体，最后叮嘱他切不可急躁云云。科洛雷多沉吟了一下，在回信的末尾添了几笔，请对方帮忙留意慕尼黑，若有新的动向是否会被波及，林林总总。

耽搁了这些时日，等科洛雷多到达慕尼黑时莫扎特已经自己在那边混得风生水起，选帝侯对这位天才的到来表现出相当大的欢迎，莫扎特甚至已经和一些当地的宫廷乐师熟络了起来，举办了几场交响音乐会。科洛雷多抵达的当日莫扎特一整天不见人影，听人说在市剧院的音乐厅里排练得风风火火，新环境对他的热情似乎令他有些受宠若惊（科洛雷多在心里干巴巴冷笑了一声），排练结束就和新结交的朋友们泡酒馆下赌场，整日整夜不回住所。

但是科洛雷多没有时间去理会他，也憋了些无名的恼怒似的，没有主动传唤他。他在慕尼黑头两天的日程全部被种种会面和社交场合塞满，待到晚上回到下榻的行宫几乎没有多余的精力去想些有的没的，他脑子里铺开了无数地图与派系家谱，点连成线，线织成网，而宴会上的嘈杂和余音也不依不挠在耳边嗡嗡作响。科洛雷多这时就突然回忆起了在萨尔茨堡时那接连数天的雨夜，和每晚从他的琴房里传来的琴声，他立于琴房门外，那些琴键起落的声响令暴雨雷落的夜晚也变得安详静谧。

他看着窗外出神了一会，闭起眼睛，屈膝在床前跪了下来。

然后没过多久不速之客就闯入了他的晚祷。他听到那串碎碎的敲门声，没做理会，莫扎特就自己推门而入，进来之后像意识了到科洛雷多在做什么，科洛雷多听着身后的莫扎特轻手轻脚地找了个地方自己坐了下来。

科洛雷多静静地跪着。他长长的披风和外套下摆垂落在地毯上。他能听到音乐家自觉放浅的呼吸，也能感到一双安静停留在自己身上的视线。音乐家没有打断他，他也没有中途停下。科洛雷多低声念完口中的祷告。莫扎特坐在那儿看他，随着他的站起仰起脑袋。

“干什么。”科洛雷多慢慢转过身来。

“您真……”莫扎特神情愣愣的，脸有点红，说得小声，也显然没在回答他的问题。“哇……我不知道。我还以为……我不知道您这么……”他鼓了鼓嘴停住了这番语无伦次。

“你以为我是个蛮横暴躁的君主，不会在私底下没人的时候做这些事情。”

“我没有！”莫扎特红着脸咕哝着辩驳了一句。

“找我什么事？你歌剧写完了？” 

“很快就写完了！”莫扎特一下子来了劲儿。“不仅这个，最近还会有两场音乐会！我认识了一位出色的中提琴手，阿尔诺德先生！小有名气，您兴许也听说过他，跟您有一面之缘呢！早些年他父亲就在萨尔茨堡乐团供职过。如果我在慕尼黑得到职位，他已经答应帮我介绍一家好房东……”

“你到底来找我做什么？”科洛雷多心中一阵气闷，阴沉着脸打断他。

莫扎特怔了一怔。“您……您这几天都不在。”

“我看你这几日倒是挺快活的。” 科洛雷多转过目光，嘴角的弧度透着点讥讽。“听说选帝侯对你赞赏有加。你是已经被应允了新职位了吗？”

对面终于安静了下来。寂静在屋子里弥漫着。莫扎特只是盯着他，嘴唇咬成薄薄一条线。

“为什么突然这样冷淡？”莫扎特就这么看着他，声音渐渐轻了下去。

科洛雷多也为自己的刻薄愣住了似的闭上了嘴，他抿着嘴不去看他。“我累了。”良久后他说道。“太多事情了。我不是来玩的。”

莫扎特看了他一会儿，一个沉默的注视。最终莫扎特点了点头，默不作声地走了出去。科洛雷多坐回椅子上，脸埋进手中。

所以两天后当莫扎特拿着一摞乐谱拍到他眼前时科洛雷多惊了一下，并且很难说是因为什么——那些不可思议的杰作，还是莫扎特居然还愿意来主动和他说话。他快速扫了几眼，注意到里面小提琴的章节全部特意标注了出来。

科洛雷多皱了皱眉。“这又是做什么？”

莫扎特回答得大大方方。“给您的礼物。”

科洛雷多垂下视线。“我知道了。”

“您不知道。”莫扎特不知道哪儿来的一股热情不依不挠，语气里甚至有一丝期待和得意。“请您大致先熟悉一下首席小提琴的声部——我知道您读谱能力很强，甚至比一些乐师都要强。我确信您可以才这样做的。当然啦，如果您愿意提前先演奏一下试试，也是再好不过。我的下一场音乐会是下个星期。”

花了几秒钟的时间意识到莫扎特这番话的意思后，科洛雷多难以置信地蹙起了眉。“你想让我在你的音乐会上当小提琴手？”

“我会亲自指挥。”莫扎特热切地望着他，“我清楚您的小提琴造诣，我们可以……”他停下了，眨了眨眼睛，没接着说下去。

“不可能。”科洛雷多站了起来。

“为什么？”

“我怎么能去参加这种民众的公开演出！”科洛雷多厉声道，焦躁地来回踱步。“成什么样子，我会被认出来的！”

“您其实是心动的。”莫扎特不放过他，盯向他的动作，目光露出敏锐的神色，然后坚定地下了结论。“您想去。”

“不行。”科洛雷多蜷紧了手。“我最多只与其他贵族和王公亲眷一起演奏过，还是在私人的小型场合，这样才是可以接受的。让我在剧院里参加你们的演出？你是想让我沦为整个欧洲的笑柄吗。”

莫扎特叹了一口气。“我就知道会是这样。”说着他从怀里掏出一个遮住眼眶周围的面具放到科洛雷多桌子上，面具的眼尾处镶嵌着两粒泛着柔光的珍珠。

科洛雷多震惊地看向他。

“不会再有比这更好的机会了。”莫扎特目光灼灼，“若是在萨尔茨堡，我也不会提出此番提议，那里的人们熟悉您，但是在这里——民众们并没有见过您！戴上面具谁也不会认出来。这是得天独厚的时机！”

见他不接话，莫扎特顿了顿，又继续道：“我也知道您说的那种演奏是什么情形，您们顶多四五个人的小型室内乐，唉，虽然室内乐也是很好的，但光有这一项体验怎么够呢。您难道不想感受一下吗？”金色的音乐家张开手臂，像要把整个世界揽入怀中，“在剧院现场的魔力！真正地进入音乐之中，那份宏大之中！比河流还要湍急，比太阳还要温热，那便是人间的天堂了！想象一下吧，置身其中，亲身成为构造她的一部分——融进音乐本身呀！多么美妙啊，您就是那些旋律！还有比这更快乐的事情吗，以您的音乐造诣若不能亲身感受一次，那真将是莫大的遗憾了！”

科洛雷多觉得自己像一瞬间得了失语症，嘴巴张开又紧闭，发不出一句声音。

莫扎特是对的。他知道莫扎特是对的。

“来吧，主教大人。”莫扎特的眼睛亮晶晶的，笑意盈盈。“不是我要让您给我的音乐演奏，而是我要送您一场音乐。”

科洛雷多不知道是自己恍惚了心神还是这一切都过于荒诞了。

一星期后的当下他脑子里有一千种念头在互相冲撞，可是他的身体却已经在首席小提琴手的位子上落座了下来。不合常理，没有一件事情合乎常理——他此时穿着礼服戴着面具坐在剧院的舞台上；他将十字架藏在衣服里面贴着心口，好像这样就能让他在迷失于音乐的洪流之中时还能维系住一丝神志；他甚至还在前一晚上戴着面具走了一遍排练，虽然他也只去了那一次。

没有人对他的到来加以怀疑，显然莫扎特交朋友时的轻浮与慷慨换来了一个好人缘，他只是他们口中“莫扎特先生那位琴技很好的神秘朋友”。他也确实没有辜负莫扎特为他夸下的海口，精湛的技艺弥补了磨合的短暂，他仅跟了一遍合奏就达到了曲子应该展现出来的水准。

莫扎特看着他，惊喜与笃定毫无保留。就像此刻，莫扎特手中的指挥棒热烈地扬向上空，那件白色礼服上的流苏在他周身起舞，可莫扎特仍在看着他，竟然还能得空冲他眨一下眼睛。

可科洛雷多就没有像莫扎特般这么多余裕了，他已经自顾不暇，他引领着小提琴的声部，他的心脏紧缩着颤抖却并非因为紧张——这些旋律，这些明晃晃的旋律啊！以往他只是站在乐浪的外围聆听，或近或远，他恪守着理性，抵抗着沉迷的危险，却仍一次次在莫扎特的乐谱前败下阵来。可这一次他自己竟也身处其中，他成为这正在上演着的交响的一部分，从一个音符到一段章节，他自身的四肢百骸浸入了这旋律。他挣扎着呼吸，又溺进这无形的河流，他的心在向上飞，从未这般轻盈，升到了高处，他分不清眼前的金色是天顶吊灯的光斑还是莫扎特的头发。他没有别的选择，他只能又一次看向莫扎特。

莫扎特没有松开他。像能感知到他的感受一般，那双浅蓝色的眼睛在那里等待他。莫扎特冲他微笑，手没有停下，他拉着科洛雷多再次升到了高处。

高处仍然是音乐，无穷无尽的音乐，取之不竭的光。它们在莫扎特的指引下拥抱他。全是莫扎特，全是莫扎特。他能怎么办？

他想说别走，他想说跟我回去吧，他想说带我一起走吧。

科洛雷多闭起眼睛，与莫扎特一起迎来音乐会最后一曲的尾声。

尾声一落便是自整个剧院爆发出来的掌声。科洛雷多愣愣地睁开眼，眼前光亮炫目，耳边仍是刚才交响的余响。他下意识地抬头寻找莫扎特，只见莫扎特走下指挥台，像首席小提琴手的方向——他的方向转身。他眼看着莫扎特走到他身前，向他伸出手，像是要和他握手。

“您该站起来了。”莫扎特小声提醒他。

科洛雷多像猛然惊醒了似地回过了神。他站起身与他的指挥握手。乐团接受着掌声与喝彩。莫扎特在他耳边用只有他能听到的声音耳语道：“您喜欢吗。”

所幸他理性的一小部分回到了他身上。

“莫扎特，”科洛雷多在面具后不动声色地咬了咬牙，“你到底想干什么。”

莫扎特轻轻地叹了一口气。“我想让您感受这音乐，这样的快乐。”莫扎特转过头来，科洛雷多从未与那双眼睛如此时一般近。

“如果不是这里这么多人，我现在就想亲吻您。”

.


End file.
